


A Shiny Plastic Ring

by KrisserCI5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An op puts things into perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shiny Plastic Ring

A Shiny Plastic Ring  
by krisser

 

Bodie closed the passenger door in the same quiet manner as Doyle. The click was barely audible to him and he was listening for it.

Doyle walked ahead of him and Bodie took a moment to admire the fluid grace his partner had even when he wasn't trying. His arse was the perfect shape . . . he reined his thoughts in, not the time to be distracted.

Bodie looked past his partner. Brooks, their suspect had arrived, just as Doyle's grass had said. Yet, Bodie was uneasy, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt off to him. The information had fallen into his partner's lap too effortlessly.

Doyle had said easy happened sometimes. Bodie had nodded at his partner but hadn't believed it. Easy was. . . well too easy. Bodie caught up to Doyle silently then followed in his footsteps.

Doyle stopped at the small door of the warehouse. He pointed to the new lock. Bodie stooped to dab at a spot of oil. He traced it to the hinges. He stood and extended the oily digit into Doyle's view, then tipped his head in the direction of the hinges.

Doyle nodded as he reached out for the doorknob. It turned easily and the door opened noiselessly; all the more lucky for them. That luck only had Bodie feeling more uneasy than he already was.

Once inside they closed the door quickly and quietly behind them. Doyle raised his right hand and signalled that he was moving in that direction. Bodie took the left. 

The warehouse was of average size for a dockside building. Bodie could tell that the chains and pulleys located close to the drive-in entrance were new but the rest of the building was in a state of disrepair. The condition spoke more to non-use than deliberate destruction. He followed the outside wall and noted that the only tracks visible on the dusty floor were from the machines themselves.

Bodie thought that if he were to use an empty building, he would have checked out the facility entirely before making the assumption that it was indeed empty. But one thing Doyle was right about - crims weren't always that bright. 

As if thinking the name made him appear, Doyle was suddenly in front of him. Smiling at getting a startled look from Bodie, he pointed from where he'd come, the metal walks above. Both agents knew that sound travelled too far and unpredictably to have communicated any other way. 

Doyle leaned into Bodie's side and whispered into his ear, "Brooks is by the new crates." 

Bodie nodded. He touched Ray's shoulder and pointed to the back wall directly behind them. The area had enough debris and crates to shield them from view of the large bay doors. A stakeout in silence was the worst; no talking, no eating, and being on alert the whole time.

Bodie watched as Doyle seemed to settle, looking as casual as if he were in the break room at HQ. He knew that only a fool would actually believe it. His partner was more tightly coiled than during a workout with Macklin.

From his side view, he took a good butchers at his partner. Nothing obvious to proclaim that less than a year ago he was lying on an operating table fighting for his life. No, now he was as fit as he'd ever been, better even than during the Parsali Affair.

His partner had worked damn hard to get back on the squad. Worked even harder with Macklin so as to be his partner once more. Bodie had appreciated that. He didn't want any other partner. So he had helped all he could. Doyle was the only one for him. More than just at work he was coming to realise. What that made him was something that he didn't want to think about, let alone act upon. So he pushed that train of thought away. Again.

Loud noises attracted both agents' attention and pulled their eyes to the opening bay doors.

One large lorry drove in and then the engine quit. A burly man hopped out of the passenger side and closed the door behind the lorry. He walked up alongside the now-standing Brooks and both watched as the driver exited the vehicle. 

He was obviously the man in charge. He walked steadily to the back of the lorry, slid open the back door and stood aside as six men jumped out.

Brooks went white and started backing away. 

Doyle turned to his partner and whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Must be the same one I've had since we talked with your grass."

Both men pulled out their guns, pulled the cocking mechanism and moved closer to the unfolding drama.

 

The boss man stared hard at the frightened man moving backward. "Brook-sey, luv, where are you going?"

"I's jus supposed to carry the message."

"No, Brook-sey – didn't they tell you - you are the message." The boss levelled the gun, pointing directly at the frightened man. He cocked the weapon, completely ready to be fired but instead of pulling the trigger he yelled out, "Hear that coppers?" He waited for half a second then fired the gun dead centre into Brook's chest. Blood erupted outward just as the roof exploded inward. Three gunmen descended on ropes, weapons firing continuously.

Even amid the dust, debris and bullets, the descending men, each with one hand gripping the ropes, made easy targets for the CI5 men. Two of the gunman were dispatched with ease as Bodie and Doyle each took one out. The third man must have realised that he was a sitting duck and released his hold on the rope. He dropped out of sight before his target could make him the target in turn. 

The unsuccessful ambush turned into warfare and bullets flew carelessly. Both sides were fighting for their lives. The ambushers seemed panicked and fired blindly at no established target.

CI5 training and instinct had four perps down before the ambushers decided to split up. Bodie rolled left, Doyle right, with practised ease. Then with one hand signal and a head bob from Doyle he conveyed his plan to his partner. Doyle was taking the right side.

Bodie took the other as he crawled low and silent. He wove himself through the middle of the crates and boxes. It became obvious to him that two of the gunmen were on an intersecting path with him because they were anything but silent. On bent knees, Bodie stopped and dropped back. He crouched between two large crates and hid from view. He breathed through his mouth, afraid that the dust would tickle his nose. He slowed those breaths, gun out and ready.

"Not today, lads." Bodie had hoped to take them in, but they raised their guns. Two sharp retorts later and both gunmen were on the ground. With just three perps left, Bodie doubled back to cover Doyle. He paused and cocked his head when amid the hail of gunfire he heard two quick shots of Doyle's Walther P38. He moved toward the sound of those shots. The silence that followed seemed deafening.

As Doyle came into sight, that tight squeeze inside his chest released and he watched his partner moved to the bodies to check for life and collect their weapons.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bodie tracked a shadow of movement above him. He knew even without clear sight that the last gunman was over Doyle. Bodie sprinted in his partner's direction and launched himself into the air, arms outstretched, knocking him down just as a gunshot rang out and hit him in the leg instead of Doyle's chest.

Instinctively Doyle rolled over and trained his weapon at the exact spot the shot had originated. A single shot took the gunman out dead centre. His fall went unnoticed as Doyle rushed to turn his partner over and check for life.

Bodie's groan was enough for Doyle to resume normal breaths.

"Where you hit?"

"Just my leg." Bodie was attempting to sit and check his wound.

Doyle brushed away his hand away as he checked the left thigh. "Ruined your trousers, though." He pulled out his RT from under his holster. "4.5 to base. 3.7 shot. Send a ambulance."

"Alpha One to 4.5."

"4.5."

"Is it bad?"

"Nah, just a flesh wound. Not serious."

"Hurts just the same," Bodie pouted. He checked out Doyle who appeared unharmed as he stood and surveyed the scene. He saw him track where the gunman fell, from what direction Bodie had moved and where they had landed. The pensive look that Doyle wore changed as his lips tightened and his face seem to drain of all colour. Bodie knew that was bad news and tried to raise up only to experience more pain. His groan wasn't fake at all.

Doyle turned to stare at his partner, still on the ground and moaning over his ruined trousers. He locked away all thoughts as he returned to Bodie's side.

"Could always ask the Cow for reimbursement," Doyle quipped as he knelt down beside him.

Bodie just rolled his eyes as he leaned against his partner.

Sirens announced the arrival of CI5.

\---------------

Doyle had given his report twice as Bodie was stitched up. Cowley got Bodie's report as Doyle received Bodie's care instruction and pain meds. The medical staff knew there was no point in trying to keep Mr Bodie overnight.

"He claims it doesn't hurt, but it will later," the doctor cautioned Doyle.

"He'll be looked after."

The doctor nodded and pointed to the direction where Bodie awaited discharge.

Doyle crossed paths with Cowley at the Bodie's door.

"Three days." Cowley nodded and was gone.

Doyle looked after the older man before opening the door.

Bodie's face lit up. "I'm sprung."

\----------------

 

No matter the protests, the hospital staff insisted that Bodie be wheeled out. 

Doyle leaned over and whispered into his ear, "They're all afraid that you'll hurt yourself and have to stay longer."

"Oh, get off." He slapped at his partner, but smiled to himself.

The drive to Bodie's flat was made in relative silence. Their usual casual chit-chat seemed out of place. Doyle parked as close as he could. He exited the car and got Bodie and his crutch up the stairs in complete silence.

Bodie had barely cleared the door before he felt the full weight of Doyle push him back against the wall.  
He was held in place by Doyle's arm across his chest.

"Hey?" Bodie yelped.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Doyle spoke so harshly that it sounded like a yell to Bodie.

"What are you on about?"

"Don't play the innocent with me, mate."

Bodie remembered the expression changes in the warehouse and broke eye contact. "Doing me job."

"You didn't just push me out of the line of fire. You put yourself into it."

"Like I said, Doyle, doing me job." Bodie's voice roughened.

"Dying in my place is not your job, you thick-headed cretin!"

"It is and you know it!"

Doyle's arm pressed harder. "No!"

"What are you on about?" Bodie asked again, more gently this time.

"Almost lost you." The words came out gravely. He leaned his head forward and touched their foreheads together. "Don't want to lose you." Doyle's voice took on a forlorn quality. 

"Didn't." Bodie strove for normalcy, afraid he'd give away feelings he just discovered he had.

"Can't." Doyle looked up, every emotion could be read on his face and in his eyes. 

Fear. Hope. 

Love.

Bodie sucked in his breath, afraid for a heart-beat that Doyle was having him on, but . . . that fear he saw was real, he was sure of it, and if it was real, then so was the rest.

"Won't. We have too much to live for." Bodie pulled his partner closer and was delighted but unsurprised to feel a growing hardness equal to his own.

Lips met gently but lost their way as raw emotion guided both men. 

Ray had Bodie pressed hard against the wall, giving Bodie no room to manoeuvre so Bodie gave his partner the control. He arched his neck back and Ray nibbled, tongued, and kissed his way up, down, and back to his lips. Lips that were very eager to resume kissing.

Groins bumped together in a rhythm that they both knew so well. It didn't take long for sensation to overwhelm Bodie froze in the glorious moment before, suspended forever but not long enough. The explosion of fluids quickly wet his crotch and triggered Ray's descent into orgasm.

Bodie wasn't sure how, but Ray still held him up against the wall. Ray's forehead rested against his own. He could have stayed that way if his leg hadn't picked that moment to start throbbing.

"Leg. Bed," Bodie muttered.

"Yeah, let's get you off that leg and into bed." Doyle picked up the crutch that had fallen and Bodie guided it up under his arm. Doyle let go of him with a kiss.

With his fingers Bodie played with the plastic fitting covering the screw that connected the crutch sides together. He twirled it around and around as he followed his partner. He paused and smiled as he watched Ray shed his clothes on the way. His arse looked better naked if that were possible.

Ray paused at the door and turned around. Whether the pose was intentional or just Doyle, Bodie didn't care, he moved toward him like a moth to flame.

Ray helped Bodie into bed, removed his clothes carefully, and brought him a wet flannel for cleaning. Did the same for himself before he crawled into bed beside his partner, as if he'd done this a million times.

Bodie wanted to stay awake to enjoy the moment but found it difficult to keep his eyes open. He felt Ray kiss his forehead and then the sun was streaming in through the window.

The bed was empty next to him and for a moment thought it a dream. Then he heard Ray humming to himself in the kitchen and knew it was all real. Joy bubbled inside. He collected his robe and limped his way to the bog. By the time he was finished his leg was aching. He grabbed up the crutch from beside the bed and made his way to the kitchen.

He fiddled with the plastic fitting between his fingers with each step. It broke it off in his fingers when he spied his partner in skimpy pants and a bare chest. Damn, if he didn't have it bad. He stuck the plastic in his robe pocket.

"Nice way to start a day." Bodie knew his smile was goofy but didn't care.

There was an answering smile. "Sit. Food's ready."

"I'll keep you." Bodie's smouldering eyes told a more detailed story.

Doyle watched as Bodie devoured the food with a smile and a smouldering look of his own.

Replete, Bodie sat back, stuck his hands in his pockets and just enjoyed life. His fingers caught up the plastic in his pocket and he traced it around and around. Then his fingers stopped and he held it tight. He held his breath before he pulled it from his pocket.

Bodie reached out his hand and shoved across the table what looked to be a shiny plastic ring. He looked down at the ring then up at his partner. "I'd do it if it were legal." The deep emotion he felt roughened his voice.

Doyle raised his gaze from the ring to Bodie with eyes that radiated joy. "I'd wear it."

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks goes to my beta!!!
> 
>  
> 
> For the 2012 Xmas Discovered in a Livejournal community list. My prompt was a shiny plastic ring.


End file.
